


Senses

by MrBenzedrine89



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:38:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7968148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBenzedrine89/pseuds/MrBenzedrine89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione and Draco both want the Room of Requirement to themselves. But sharing the space might be more than what they bargained for. Rated M for a reason. Narrative style: dialogue and sounds. Unique experience. Dramione (PWP) (Possible Oneshot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Senses

**Author's Note:**

> A narrative with only dialogue and sounds. Dramione. Might Be a OneShot -Might make it a thing. Eh. Depends on if it is received well, I suppose. Wrote this on a whim. If I continue, it might be a chapter for all five senses. So sound, sight, taste, touch, scent... I'd have to see. Writing this to get some naughty ideas out of my head. If you like, cool. If the narration isn't for you, totally get it. Rated M for slight lemon. If continued, will be major lemons.
> 
> ~A.

 Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, and I will not make a profit from this story.

* * *

**Chapter One: Sound**

* * *

"Get out." **(Squish, squish, squish of muddy shoes)**

"Excuse you. I most certainly will not." **(The thump of a book closing)** "I was here first. Go find your own place to sulk in quiet."

" _Out_."

"I've already told you no. You can either go out the way you came, or we can share the room peacefully."

 **(A snort of laughter)** "Because spending my Saturday afternoon being shoved in a room with you sounds _oh_ so inviting."

"No one shoved you in here. You came of your own accord, same as me. Now, if you'll excuse me."

 **(The sound of a buckle) (A shift of fabric)** "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? You said we could share the room. I'm sharing the room."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." **(thunk of Quidditch gear to the floor)**

"You must have had a pretty rotten day to agree to something like that."

**(A snorting laugh) (slop of wet boots) (dripping of water)**

"A-hem."

 **(squish of fabric hitting the floor)** "Never did find the bloody snitch today at practice. -What's the matter? Never seen a real man before?"

"No, I suppose I haven't. But I'll let you know when I do."

 **(another tinkle of a belt buckle)**  
  
"Wait! What are you doing?!"

"I've got to get out of these clothes before I catch cold. No one's forcing you to look, you know. You could just turn around." **(the slip of leather through belt loops)**

 **(fabric shifting against a throw pillow** ) "You're an animal."

**(a chuckle) (crinkle, drip, crinkle) (whoosh) (smack!)**

"Oh!" **(prying of wet clothes off of head)** "You have some nerve."

"Don't like it? You're welcome to leave. Doors over there."

"I stand by my statement. An animal."

 **(slop of wet clothing to the floor) (Sigh)** "Now look what you've done. You've gotten the blanket all wet…"

"Poor, poor Granger." **(rustle of dry fabric.) (satisfied sigh)** "Ahh. Better." **(thump, thump, thump of feet across the floor) (thunk onto a sofa)** "I'm going to have fun making you squirm."

"Is that what you think I'm doing? Squirming?"

"This is the Room of Requirement. And I require you out of my sight -and since the Room sees fit to keep you here, I'm left to do everything I can to get you to leave on your own."

 **(standing to feet)** "If one of us has to leave, the answer here if very simple: I arrived here first. I should be the one to stay."

"Or, by that logic, you were here first, so you should leave first."

"Not on your life."

"Fine. How do you want to do this then?"

"I said we could share the room."

"I say I don't want to."

"You're incorrigible, you know that?"

"Yes."

 **(soft, exasperated sigh)** "Fine. How do you propose we divvy this up? It needs to be a fair way of determining who should stay."

"A bet."

"Bet? Oh, get that silly grin off of your face. What do you mean 'a bet'?"

"I bet you can't stay in this room with me for one hour before you go running out of here with your tail tucked between your legs."

"Ha!" **(a laugh)** "An hour? I've had to endure longer with you during Potions. That's simple."

"You didn't let me finish. One rule. You have to do whatever I say. If you chicken out, the room is mine. If you stay in it to win it, and you don't cave, the room is yours."

 **(the crinkle of eyebrows furrowing)** "Why on Earth would I agree to that?"

 **(chuckle)** "Because I know you won't win. And should you, by some miracle, manage to, I then have to do whatever you say for… let's say… the next two weeks."

"You're rather confident to offer up something like that, Malfoy."

"I am."

"Why?"

"Because I know you won't make it through. You, my dear Granger, are a chicken."

"I am not!"

"Prove it. Take the bet."

"Fine." **(fingers tapping on hips)** "We have a deal."

"Great." **(pat, pat)** "Come sit, then."

"What?" **(step back)  
**  
"I said -come sit. On my lap." **(pat)**

"No way."

"Oh, so the room is mine, then? You make this too easy."

"When you said that I'd have to do whatever you said, I thought you'd mean hopping on one foot or something else demeaning. Not… that."

"So you forfeit?"

 **(flexing of fingers)** "No. I'm not losing to a snot-nosed git like you." **(stomp, stomp, stomp, stomp) (plop)**

"Oof!" **(agitated huff)** "You have a bony arse, Granger, you know that?"

"Good. I hope it hurts." **(wiggle, wiggle)**

**(sharp intake of breath)**

**(small gasp) (silence)** "Malfoy… is that your..?"

"I… you moved around on it. It's your fault."

 **(rustle of fabric) (shifting on sofa) (movement to stand) (scramble of arms) (plop)** "Let me go."

"Did I tell you to leave?"

"No."

"Then you're to stay put."

"But you… you've got a…"

"I'm aware of that, Granger. I assure you, that's my body's doing, not mine."

 **(a pregnant pause** ) "So, you don't like me being on top of you?"

"Not one bit, no."

"Then why did you make me sit on your lap?"

"I honestly didn't think you'd do it."

"Well -called your bluff, didn't I?" **(spiteful wiggle)**

**(soft groan)**

"Are… are you enjoying this?"

"What? No! Of course I'm not."

"So let me up."

"Maybe you don't know what being in control means, so let me spell it out for you: I'll let you up when I'm damn good and ready, and not a moment sooner. And the longer you pester me about it, the longer you're going to sit here on my lap." **(tugging) (shifting) (gasp) (sigh)**

"I can feel it." **(whine)** "Can't you stop?"

"I have a girl sitting precariously on top of my lap, and you're asking if I can just make it go away?"

"Yes."

"Yeah. I'll get right on that." **(head resting on back of sofa) (agitated mumble under breath)**

 **(shifting) (embarrassed muttering)** "If I'm to be stuck here, on your lap, I'm at least going to be comfortable."

"And pressing yourself up even further against me? That's comfortable?"

"That's not what I… if I sat up straight any longer, I was going to lose circulation to my toes."

"You should be used to it." **(head lifting) (lips against ear) (soft whisper)** "After all those years of sitting prim and proper in your chair. I don't buy it for a moment. I think you _want_ to be close to me."

"Same could be said about you, you know."

"Why? Because I have a hard-on right now?" **(roll of hips)**

**(soft sigh)**

**(struggle to move) (more shifting)**

**(chuckling)** "Maybe I'm so hard right now because the thought of making you uncomfortable gives me great pleasure."

 **(movement)** "Get your hand off my thigh."

"What's the matter, Granger? Have the urge to burst out of the room crying?"

 **(nervous laugh to cover fear) (movement) (the sound of a hand being pried away** ) "This explains so much."

"What does?"

 **(whispering)** "Why you tease me all the time." **(spiteful wiggle)** "It's because you secretly get off on it."

"Maybe I do **." (rustle)**

**(gasp)**

**(chuckle)**

"Scared?"

"No. You?"

"Nope."

"Stand up."

"What?"

" _Up_. Now."

**(rustle) (standing)**

"You enjoying this, Granger?"

 **(bite to lower lip)** "And if I am?"

"Then I suppose I'll have to try harder to get you to leave." **(pat pat)** "I think some punishment is in order, Granger, what do you think?"

"Punishment? What are you going on about?"

"When I did something my parents didn't agree with, they'd give me a smart bottom. Have you ever been spanked?"

 **(step back)** "I… of course not. My parents weren't barbaric."

"It isn't barbaric to divvy out punishment for those who deserve it. -And I'm pretty sure you do. Lie down on my lap."

"I will not."

"Oh good. So I win."

"I never said- you -I… oh! This is absolutely ridiculous!" **(stomp)** "This is sexual harassment. I'll turn you in."

"No one's forcing you to be here, Granger. You don't like it? Door's over there." **(smirk)**

"Nope. Not letting you win." **(step forward) (thump, thump, thump) (shift)** "Erm… like… like this?"

 **(anxious sigh)** "Move up a little."

"Alright." **(shifting) (blush)** "Better?"

 **(satisfied sigh)** "Yeah. Much better."

"I… can still feel… your… why are you so hard right now?"

"I have a pretty girl laying across my lap. You do the math."

"You think I'm pretty?"

**(silence)**

"You think I'm pretty." **(Swat) (gasp) (sigh)** "What -what was that for?"

"I told you. Punishment." **(Swat)**

"Mmm." **(nervous shuffle)** "You're a prat."

"Funny. I don't think you mind." **(Swat)**  
  
"Ah! That one hurt!"

"Of course it hurt. That's why it's called a punishment. -This isn't like you, Granger." **(Swat)**

"Mmm… what do you mean?"

"You're on my lap." **(Swat) (gasp)** "Letting me," **(Swat) (groan)** "Draco Malfoy," **(swat) (sigh)** "Paddle your bottom. What's gotten into you?"

 **(silence) (shifting) (more silence)** "I think I should go."

"You really want to?"

**(silence)**

"You think I'm pretty."

 **(Swat)** "I also think you're annoying as Hell."

"Mmm… same to you." **(swat) (gasp)** "Don't stop."

"Well, well, well. Hermione Granger likes to be spanked. Who would have guessed?"

"You, apparently." **(SWAT)** "Ow!"

"So why let me?" **(gentle rustle of fabric)**

"My skirt!"

"Why _let_ me?" **(shifting of fabric)** "Answer me, Granger."

"I don't know." **(sigh)** "I don't know…" **(swat)** "I don't know, alright!"

 **(chuckle)** "You fancy me."

"I do not." **(swat) (moan)** "Ohmygod…"

"Be honest. It's why you couldn't leave. Why you took the bet."

"Was not! Is not. I just-" **(swat)** "Ah! Mm -Didn't want to let you win. Besides-" **(double swat) (moan)** "You're… the one… with the hard on…"

"Someone sat on my lap."

"You told me too."

 **(shrug)** "Even still." **(rubbing of skin)** "This feel good?"

"Yes." **(soft sigh)** "That's… that's nice."

**(pop!)**

"What was _that,_ Malfoy?"

"It's the Room of Requirement. I required something."

"What did you 'require'?"

**(shifting) (small pop) (tugging of fabric)**

"Hey!"

"Stop struggling."

"Those are my panties!"

**(dripping)**

"Oh! -ohhh… that's warm…"

"It's massage oil." **(slipping of fingers across skin)** "You _are_ pretty."

**(massaging) (small silence)**

"Mmm… that feels…" **(soft sigh) (groan)** "Fuck…"

 **(Chuckle)** "Hermione Granger uses foul language as well?"

"Shut up. -We… shouldn't be… doing this." **(quiet moan)**

"So tell me to stop."

"Would you?"

"You'll never know unless you try." **(pause) (silence)** "That's what I thought."

"I hate you."

 **(massaging) (drip of more oil)** "I know you do."

"Oh!" **(heavy moan)** "Oh wow…"

"That feel good, princess?"

"I… you… oh _wow_ …"

"Your kitty's so wet, Granger. You like me touching you."

 **(Gasp) (sigh) (bites lower lip)** "Fuck… Malfoy…"

"Admit it."

"Yes! Yes… alright. I like it."

"Anyone ever slipped a finger in you before?"

 **(panting)** "Ooohh…" **(squirming)** "N-No…"

 **(sharp intake of breath) (anxious sigh)** "Would you want me to?"

 **(gasp) (moan)** "What's… what's wrong with this? What we're doing?"

"Nothing." **(slight shifting on sofa)** "But if you like me rubbing your clit, I guarantee you'll love my fingers inside you."

 **(frustrated sigh) (soft moan)** "I've had things… inside me before."

 **(movement stops) (pause)** "Have you?" **(smirk)** "What kind of things?" **(swat)** "What kind of things, Granger?"

"Vi-Vibrator!"

"Hermione Granger frigs herself, too? This just keeps getting better and better."

"Shut it." **(rustle) (struggling to sit up)** "Malfoy, let me go."

"You really want me to?"

"Yes." **(more rustling) (squeak of sofa springs)** "I let this go too far."

"Did you? I don't think so."

"Don't you?"

"You didn't like it?"

"…I did."

"Then what's the problem?"

"The problem is that you're… Malfoy!" **(thump)** "And I'm Hermione Granger! And this… this can't happen."

 **(beat)** "Why does that matter?"

"Why? Because you've called me every name under the sun! You've degraded me. Picked on me. I shouldn't want to… with you. This is _wrong_."

"Being attracted to someone is wrong?"

"It is when it involves us."

 **(beat)** "Yeah. Maybe you're right." **(shifting)** "But… we don't have to tell anyone."

"What?"

"We-don't-have-to-tell-anyone. What we do here -it doesn't have to go beyond this room."

 **(beat)** "And I'm supposed to believe you would do that?"

"Believe what you want. You think I want my friends knowing I'd fooled around with _you_?"

"Oh, you're such an ass! -You know what? I've changed my mind. There's no way in Hell I'd ever consider-" **(rustle)** "Mmm…" **(shifting on sofa)**

"You were saying?"

"You kissed me."

"I did."

"On the lips."

"Thank you, miss obvious. Wonderful deduction."

"Why?"

"I dunno. Wanted to."

"Would… would you do it again?"

**(rustling) (soft sighing) (shifting on sofa)**

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are always welcome. :)  
> ~A.


End file.
